


Target Acquired

by darling_pet



Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Cell Phones, Crushes, Cute, F/M, Lies, Missions, One Shot, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-07
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29254431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darling_pet/pseuds/darling_pet
Summary: Your target: Chuck Bartowski. Your cover: distressed, tech-challenged customer. The truth…?
Relationships: Chuck Bartowski & Reader, Chuck Bartowski & You, Chuck Bartowski/Reader, Chuck Bartowski/You
Kudos: 2





	Target Acquired

As you step in through the automatic doors of the Burbank BuyMore, a welcome gust of wind greets your face. You needed a bit of a cool-down — it helps keep your head in the game.

Because you have a mission.

And then you spot him.

Directly down the centre aisle, sitting at the Nerd Herd help desk is your target.

Name: Chuck.

Six-three, brown eyes, and a smile so pure and bright that makes you confident there are no problems in your world. He helped you previously when your phone was genuinely on the fritz, but truth be told, you’ve been routinely making up false issues with your electronics for the sole purpose of spending a couple minutes near this man.

You take a deep breath and make your way towards your mark. Once you’re approximately three-quarters of the way to the help desk, Chuck’s adorably floppy haired-head looks up and sees you approach. _Spotted_.

“(Y/N), hi!” Chuck greets you happily. “What’s the trouble this time?”

“Hi, Chuck. It’s my phone again, I’m afraid.”

“Why don’t you show me what’s going on and I’ll see if I can help.”

“Sure. So, when I open up the internet browser, it just crashes before it can even load anything.” You proceed to show him but know full well that it will work. Because _you’re lying_. How much longer can you lie to this cute and lovely guy? And honestly, it’s starting to eat at you.

Chuck’s brow furrows.

“Do you mind?” He asks, gesturing to your phone. You hand it over as he starts to analyze the electronic situation. A heavy sigh leaves you. You can’t do this any longer.

“Chuck, I need to confess something.”

“What would that be?”

“…I’ve been lying to you. I’ve been playing dumb and making up random tech problems so that I could talk to you. Granted, the first time was genuine, but after meeting you… I just wanted to keep seeing you.”

“Wow, really? Me?” he says, seemingly dumbfounded at your confession. “You did all that, for three months, I might add, just to talk to me?”

You nod, too embarrassed to speak even a syllable.

“(Y/N), I’m flattered.”

_Here comes the ‘but.’_

“But…”

You brace yourself.

“…You didn’t have to go through all that trouble.”

“I didn’t?”

“No. And if you aren’t doing anything later, I was thinking we could grab something to eat? How do you feel about the Bamboo Dragon?”

“I’d kill for Bamboo Dragon,” you say these words happily despite how deadly serious they could potentially sound otherwise. Cue that stomach flip-inducing smile from Chuck.

“Great,” he says. “Meet me back here at six?”

“Yeah, yes, I can do that.”

“Okay.”

“Okay.” You turn and begin to leave, but Chuck calls out your name again. “Yes?”

“Your, um- your phone?” He shakes the device in his hand a little.

“Ha! Right, yes, I’ll be needing that. Thanks.”

Your face feels hot as you retrieve your phone from him and wave goodbye. You’re going to need to settle down before meeting him later for your date. _Date!_

_Mission accomplished._


End file.
